


O Plano B

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Ghosts, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Não era a primeira vez que Nathan Young acordava na cadeia.





	O Plano B

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : No universo dessa fic o Nathan vendeu sua imortalidade mas não a habilidade de ver fantasmas.

Não era a primeira vez que Nathan Young acordava na cadeia. Tal cenário era esporádico desde a adolescência, mas era a primeira vez que era uma cadeia americana então pelo menos isso era novo.

Quando ele adormeceu tinha duas outras pessoas na cela com ele, ambos basicamente desmaiados, e os dois ainda estavam mas agora havia uma terceira pessoa além de Nathan, olhando para ele de cima com aqueles olhos azuis familiares cheios de afeição.

Nathan sorriu.

“Barry! Eu sabia que você viria quando você soubesse que eu tinha sido preso. Embora não tão rápido. Como você chegou aqui ? E como eles te deixaram entrar na cela ?”

“Eu ainda estou na Inglaterra Nathan”

“Não, aqui é Vegas baby”

“O que eu quis dizer é o outro eu, o eu que está vivo”

Nathan parou de sorrir. Ele passou alguns segundos reajustando seus pensamentos. Ele se levantou.

“Então sem chance de você pagar minha fiança ?” Nathan disse.

“Eu acho que não, sinto muito”

“Yeah eu achei que sim”

“Sinto muito”

“Você não precisa ficar se desculpando cara”

“Okay”

Nathan tentou pensar em algo engraçado e rude para dizer, algo que fizesse a situação mais leve para ele. Mas não lhe ocorreu nada porque o melhor amigo que ele já teve na vida ia morrer ou já tinha morrido dependendo do ponto de vista, e também lá ele estava na sua frente. Sem pensar ele diz :

“Eu procurei por você sabe ? Depois de Alisha contar para a gente que o cara na máscara era você, que você morreu”

“Você nunca me disse isso”

“Yeah isso teria sido uma conversa interessante, oh olá Simon eu estou passando meu precioso tempo livre procurando pelo seu fantasma. Eu sei que você não se importa de ser mórbido mas alguns de nós tem um senso de decoro”

“Decoro de você ?” Simon disse rindo.

“E modos Barry, você devia aprender esses um dia. Encarar os outros quando eles estão dormindo é muito creepy”

“Eu estava esperando você acordar”

“Claramente”

Simon tão parecia novo, tão novo quanto Alisha disse que ele seria, tão novo quanto o Simon que estava vivo na Inglaterra era.

Uns três dias antes de Simon e os outros voltarem eles dois tiveram uma briga. De alguma maneira Simon tinha se acostumado com os insultos que ele jogava nele, mas ele ficou tão puto durante aquela conversa. Na ocasião Nathan disse que ele não devia voltar no tempo e ir morrer, o fato de que eles estavam ali significava que um outro Simon de um universo paralelo fez o sacrifício e que ele podia ir viver sua vida, Simon então começou a falar de umas merdas nerds sobre preservar linhas do tempo e etc, aí Nathan cortou ele e disse que mesmo se fosse verdade que não valia perder a vida dele, que Alisha não valia a pena. O soco que ele recebeu em resposta tinha sido um dos mais fortes que ele já tinha tomado na sua vida.

No próximo dia eles não conversaram a respeito, e no próximo dia Nathan cancelou sua passagem de volta para casa e disse para os outros que ele ia ficar ali.

“Então valeu a pena ? Ser um herói, salvar a garota ?”

Simon parecia estar embaraçado por um momento.

“Eu não fui um herói”

“O que você quer dizer com isso ?”

“Eu fui capaz de dar pra ela mais alguns meses mas só isso, ela morreu e foi por isso que eu voltei no tempo. Eu não era um herói, eu era apenas um cara que sentia falta da sua namorada. Eu acho que é por isso que eu ainda estou aqui”

“Droga”

“Sim”

“Então porque você está aqui e não lá assombrando ela ao invés de mim?”

“Porque eu não queria ver ela indo em direção a morte dela sem poder fazer nada para parar...também porque eu senti a sua falta”

Nathan entendia ambos sentimentos um tanto demais.

“Então qual o plano, enrolar aqui por alguns meses aí achar o fantasma dela ?”

“Se ela permanecer, nem todo mundo fica”

“Então se você não encontrar ela qual o plano B? Voltar e me assombrar pelo resto pelo resto da minha vida ?”

“Se você não se importar”

Não era um final feliz, mas certamente nenhum deles ia ter algo assim. Nenhum deles realmente eram heróis aparentemente, só dois caras ferrados.

“Quer saber Barry ? Eu acho que eu não me importo”

 


End file.
